Ray's Anatomy 2
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: La segunda parte. Ray descubre la verdad, ¿qué pasará cuando lo hagan los demás? ¿Ray se derrumbará o seguirá firme?
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Todas las personas con las que trato de establecer una relación, terminan alejándose de una forma u otra.  
>Cuando supe que Kai tenía esposo, decidí irme del hospital lo más rápido que pudiera. Estaba lloviendo pero no me importó, dejé la moto estacionada y simplemente corrí sin rumbo dejándo que mis pies decidieran a donde ir.<br>Cuando por fin me detuve, levanté mi cara para ver dónde me encontraba. Estaba frente al "Mercy Hospital". Como era viernes el horario de visitas era hasta las 8.00 de la noche. Recordaba haber salido del "General Hope" a las 7.00, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para entrar. Decididamente entré y me dirigí a la recepción, era la misma señorita de la vez pasada.  
>–Otra vez usted... – me dijo con desprecio, pero al ver mi cara mojada por la lluvia y las lágrimas, y por el hecho de que mis ojos estaban hinchados y posiblemente rojos, su voz y su expresión se suavizaron. –Llega en horario de visitas. ¿A quién desea ver?–<br>–A mi hermano mayor,... el joven Kon.– le dije con la voz rasposa.  
>–¿Kon?... Deje veo..– se levantó y examinó unos papeles. Luego volteó hacia mí. –¿Lee Kon?– asentí. –Está en la habitación 2015, doctor.– me dijo sonriendo tiernamente.<br>–¿Cómo sabe que...?– volteé hacia abajo y vi que aún tenía puesto mi uniforme y mi bata. –Oooh...– intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero sólo logré que mis labios temblaran y más lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas. –Gracias.– le dije y lentamente caminé hacia las habitaciones.  
>La gente me miraba al pasar, pues estaba todo mojado, llorando y con mi uniforme de doctor. No se que pensaban los demás, pero en esos momentos nada me importaba menos.<br>Al llegar a la habitación 2015 llamé a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entré lentamente.  
>–¿Lee?– lo llamé al ver que la habitación estaba oscura. Pensando que podría estar dormido fui retrocediendo, en eso se prendió la luz de la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Ahí acostado esta mi hermano Lee. Su nombre es Lee Wong, realmente somos medios hermanos, pero para mi es solamente mi querido hermano.<br>–¡Hola Lee!– lo saludé con lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza combinadas.  
>–Hola Doctor.– me saludó. –¿Vine a hacerme más análisis?–<br>–No Lee... soy yo Ray, tu hermano.–  
>–¿Hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano?–ladeó su cabeza.<br>–Sí Lee. Soy tu hermano.–  
>–¿Por qué dice eso doctor? ¿Quién es usted?– me dijo algo inquieto.<br>–Tranquilo Lee, soy Ray Kon.– me examinó con su mirada. Luego volteó a un espejo que había en la habitación. Sólo compartimos padre, pero somos muy parecidos. El mismo color de ojos miel. El mismo cabello negro, la misma piel morena. La mayor diferencia son nuestras narices; la mía es igual a la de mi madre delgada y fina, la de Lee es igual a la de nuestro padre, ancha y aguileña.  
>–Sí nos parecemos.– me dijo Lee con voz entrecortada.<br>–¡¿Cómo es que no recuerdo ni a mi propio hermano?– gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, eso lo calmó un poco.  
>–Lee... tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y eso te causó problemas en el cerebro, en la memoria... en el lóbulo temporal–<br>–¿Qué me sucedió?– sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Suspiré.  
>–Acabábamos de llegar a la ciudad y de rentar un departamento. Para celebrar quisiste que fuéramos a un resturant, y también para festejar que empezábamos a hacer internos de cirugía. Estaba lloviendo, pero aún así subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al restaurant.–<br>–¿Yo conducía Ray?–  
>–Sí, un auto se derrapó cerca de nosotros y se dirigía hacia mi puerta. Te asustaste y al intentar esquivarlo le diste la vuelta al volante y nos salvamos de ese choque, pero... nuestro carro golpeó con un poste de luz. Se rompió el vidrio y te golpeaste contra el poste. Quedaste inconsciente y te llevé al hospital, tuvieron que operarte, tenías una hemorragia interna. Lograron curarte eso, pero tu memoria quedó dañada.–<br>–¿A ti te pasó algo?–  
>–Solo me lastimé el cuello, no fue nada grave.–<br>–¿Hace cuanto tiempo?– me preguntó asustado.  
>–Hace dos meses.– permanecimos en silencio durante mucho rato. Lee me observaba todo el tiempo. Hasta que habló de nuevo.<br>–¿Tú quien eres?– me dijo dulcemente.  
>–Ooh Lee.– tomé su mano y acaricié su mejilla. Él sólo me observaba sin decir nada. La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera.<br>–Lo siento, se ha terminado el horario de visitas.– me dijo.  
>–Sí, de acuerdo.– contesté resignadamente. –Lee, tengo que irme.– lo observé con cariño.<br>–De acuerdo doctor. Adiós.– me dijo sonriendo.  
>Salí del hospital y ya había dejado de llover. Mi ropa aún estaba húmeda. Tenía que volver al Hope General por la moto, pero no quería ver a Kai. Aún así caminé hacia el hospital. Cuando iba a medio camino la lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente. Una camioneta azul claro se detuvo junto a mí. El conductor bajo la ventanilla. Era Max.<br>–Hola Ray. No creo que quieras irte a casa en tu moto con esta lluvia, ¿o sí?– me preguntó preocupado.  
>–No.– le respondí fríamente.<br>–Yo puedo llevarte si quieres.– me dijo sonriéndome.  
>–Gracias, pero no quiero molestarte...– le dije apenado por mi rudeza.<br>–No hay problema.–  
>Me abrió la puerta y me subí. Le dije dónde vivía y al parecer conocía el edificio, aunque se sorprendió cuando le dije. Llegamos al edificio y Max entró en el estacionamiento como si lo conociera, se estacionó y fuimos a mi departamento. Lo invité a pasar. Me cambié la ropa mojada mientras Max esperaba en la sala. Nos pusimos a platicar.<br>–Lindo departamento Ray.– Me dijo observando con detenimiento.  
>–Gracias.–<br>–¿Vive alguien más aquí?–  
>–Debería... pero no.– suspiré y miré como Max me observaba.<br>–¿Recuerdas al décimo interno?–  
>–Ajá...–<br>–Él debería vivir aqui. Es mi hermano, pero está... fuera.–  
>–Oooh vaya, entonces, ¿está de viaje?–<br>–Algo así...–  
>Platicamos un largo rato después. Sobre nuestros residentes, sobre nuestro difícil tiempo como internos, de nuestros demás compañeros, de los jefes... Cuando estábamos hablando de Kai me puse algo nervioso.<br>–Max... tú me agradas, ¿yo te agrado?–  
>–Y mucho.– me sonrió<br>–Entonces, somos amigos, ¿no?–  
>–¡Claro! No lo dudes.–<br>–Bien necesito hablar con alguien y creo que eres la única persona con quien puedo hacerlo.–  
>–Dime.–<br>–Kai, quiero decir... el doctor Hiwatari, el primer día que lo conocí no pude evitar... amm... babear por él..– me sonrojé al recordar –Y él se comportó fríamente conmigo, pero al día siguiente, cuando fuimos a hacer las rondas matutinas, me besó en el elevador.– miré a Max, me observaba con interés, pero sin juzgarme o molestarse. –Después en la fiesta también me besó y me dijo que era lindo. Intenté no seguir más, por consejo de Brooklyn, pero no pude evitarlo. Me enamoré de Kai. Una mañana...– me volví a sonrojar – Nos entregamos el uno al otro.–  
>–Wow...– Max estaba realmente sorprendido –¿Por eso tuviste problemas?–<br>–No, eres el primero que lo sbe... ooh bueno... sí, con Bryan tuve problemas por llegar tarde ese día. Pero Brooklyn solo nos vio besarnos y cuando ya habíamos terminado, supuestamente Ozuma nos vio besándonos y le dijo a Brooklyn.–  
>–Oooh, vaya...– Max me miró dulcemente –¿Pero por qué estás tan triste?–<br>–Porque hoy descubrí que Kai... que Kai está casado.–  
>–¿¡Qué!–<br>–Sí, con el nuevo doctor... Miguel.–  
>–Miguel Lavalier.–<br>–Sí, Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari.–  
>–Vaya Ray, lo siento.– me abrazó fuertemente, no pude evitarlo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos como una cascada. Max apretó el abrazo y acariciaba mi cabello. Cuando por fin me calmé le di las gracias y dijo que mi secreto estaba a salvo con él. Nos despedimos y le pregunté a Max por qué conocía el edificio.<br>–Vivo arriba. Justo arriba.– me dijo riéndose.  
>–Es bueno tener a un amigo cerca.– le dije sonriéndo.<br>–Me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes. Buenas noches Ray–  
>–Sí, buenas noches Max.–<br>–Yo te llevo mañana, nos vemos a las 3:30 en el auto.–  
>Aunque me sentía muy triste por lo que había pasado con Kai el haberme desahogado con Max y poder haberle contado a alguien lo que me sucedía me calmó mucho. Me sentía algo mejor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Max me llevó al hospital. En la entrada estaba Kai, por más que intentara evitarlo no lo lograría, así que debía resignarme. Lo saludé con un seco 'Hola' e intenté pasar de largo. Kai me tomó del antebrazo.

-¿Estás molesto?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mi silencio provocó que su mirada se suavizara. -Lo siento Ray... pero... -

-Talvez no lo estaría si me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubiera tenido que enterarme a través de él.- lo interrumpí muy molesto.

-Ray...-

-No, olvídalo. Soy un dren abierto, todo lo que digas simplemente se irá por el drenaje.- logré soltarme y me fui muy molesto. Me acerqué a la estación de enfermeras. Ahí estaba la chica del cabello rosa.

-¡Hola Ray!- me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mariah.- logré formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te busca el doctor Masefield.-

-¿Masefield? ¿Brooklyn? ¿Para qué me quiere?-

-Creo que te va a cambiar de residente o algo asi. No estoy segura.-

-Gracias. ¿Alguien le avisó a Bryan? Digo, al doctor Kutzenov.-

-No creo, pero si lo veo yo le aviso.- me sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias Mariah.- me fui corriendo para buscar a Brooklyn.

-Oh, ahi estás Ray.- me dijo feliz. -El nuevo doctor, Miguel Lavalier, me pidió que trabajaras con él en ginecología y obstetricia.

-De acuerdo.- le dije cabizbajo. Escuché unos pasos y al levantar mi mirada vi a Miguel frente a mí.

-Hola joven Kon. Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.- me dijo en tono alegre.

-Un gusto doctor Lavalier.- lo saludó Brooklyn.

-Puedes llamarme doctor Hiwatari, si quieres.- dijo con un tono de triunfo y autosuficiencia. Al ver la cara de confusión de Brooklyn aclaró. -Mi nombre de **casado **es Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari.-

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Brooklyn volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Todo el día trabajé con el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari. Me partía el corazón decirle Hiwatari, pero al menos tuve la suerte de no volver a ver a Kai en todo el día. Cuando terminó mi turno, salí al estacionamiento y ¡mi moto aún seguía ahí! ¿Por qué habían robado el otro vejestorio y esta nueva y hermosa moto no? Intenté no darle importancia. En mi bolsillo aún estaban las llaves así que la desencadené y me subí a ella.

No quería estar en mi casa, aunque estaba cansado para ir a cualquier otro lugar. Decidí que lo mejor era ir a ver a mi hermano. Al llegar al "Mercy Hospital" me recorrió un escalofrío, sentí como si alguien me siguiera. Encadené mi moto y entré a la institución mental. Llegabaen horario de visitas, así que no tuve ningun problema. Esta vez llevaba ropa casual, por lo que me pregunté cual sería la reacción de Lee.

En la recepción había una joven que no había visto antes. Tenía el cabello corto y rosa. Tenía la piel muy blanca y sus facciones eran delicadas y finas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Matilda, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Que tal, soy Ray Kon, quisiera ver a mi hermano Lee Kon porfavor.- le respondí sonriendo.

-Permítame un momento porfavor.- revisó unos archivos en la computadora.

-Su hermano se encuentra en electro-shocks.-

-Oh vaya.- permanecimos en silencio un largo rato. -¿Le ha servido?-

-Sí, se encuentra un poco más lúcido después de la terapia.- me respondió un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta tan repentina.

-Entonces, ¿puedo esperarlo?-

-Sí, por supuesto. Tome asiento porfavor.- asentí con una sonrisa y me senté en la sala de espera. Sentí que alguien se sentaba detrás de mí, pero no voltée a verlo, no era de mi incumbencia saber quien asistía al hospital.

Después de un largo rato la joven de la recepción, Matilda, me llamó a la sala de visitas, donde esperaba mi hermano. La persona detrás de mí también se levantó, pero no supe a donde se dirigió, sin embargo, sentí que alguien me seguía. Abría la puerta y entré. Sentía unos ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Al entrar a la sala de visitas vi a mi hermano que sonreía débilmente. Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Me senté frente a él en el suelo. Hundí mi rostro en sus rodillas y él acarició mi cabello. Levanté una mano y tomé una de las suyas. Al sentir que la apretaba con fuerza levanté mi mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Ray...- me dijo suavemente.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo quedó pequeño porque una amiga me dijo que era mejor dejarlo ahi y continuarlo en otro. =3 Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar la continuación.<p>

Ray: Por mí, tárdate lo que quieras.  
>Kai: ¡No, ya hemos esperado demasiado más te vale que te apresures! O verás...<br>KaiHiwRayKon: *Se esconde bajo la cama y comienza a escribir rápido*


	3. Chapter 3

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios.  
>–Lee.– levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla izquierda. –Lee.– repetí y me levanté a abrazarlo. Él me devolvió el abrazo.<br>–Te extrañé mucho.– me dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la mía.  
>–¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?– le dije un poco preocupado.<br>–Sí, un poco. ¿Vives solo en nuestro apartamento? ¿O buscaste algún compañero?– me dijo un poco triste.  
>–No, vivo solo.–<br>–Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención abandonarte.–  
>–No te culpo Lee. Sólo quiero que estés bien.– lo abracé de nuevo.<br>–Gracias. Y ¿sí estás en el hospital?–  
>–Sí, jeje... pero he tenido algunos problemas.– le dije apenado.<br>–¿Ray? ¿Qué hiciste?– me preguntó en tono burlón.  
>–Me acosté con mi residente, durante un tiempo.– bajé la vista.<br>–¡¿Qué tú qué? ¡Ray!–  
>–Pero ya terminé con todo, no te preocupes. Me dedicaré sólo a mi trabajo y mis estudios.–<br>–De acuerdo Ray. No te juzgo, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?–  
>–Sí Lee, no te preocupes.–<br>–¿Ray? Te sonará extraño, pero... ¿podrías abrazarme y cantarme una canción?–  
>–Por supusto Lee.– No me pareció extraña la petición, pero sí me sorprendí. Me senté a su lado y lo abrazé fuertemente, comenzé a cantarle unas canciones de cuna que nos canataba nuestra nana.<p>

Después de un largo rato, tuve que regresar al hospital, pero con un nudo en el corazón. Había recuperado a mi hermano, pero por un pequeño momento. Al entrar al hospital me encontré con Bryan. Tenía una cara de furia. Mi corazón se cayó a mis pies. Me aterré ante esa mirada.

–¿Yo qué hice?– fue mi primera reacción. Levantó su mano, sentí que me golpearía.

–Tú, nada. ¿Porqué Brooklyn te asignó con el nuevo doctor?–

–Él me pidió.–

–¿Pero por qué? Eres el mejor interno que he tenido, ¡no acepto que te alejen de mí!– me dijo muy molesto, gritando.

–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...– dije en un susurro.

–¿Qué?– me preguntó Bryan un poco confundido.

–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, es el esposo de Kai. Creo que eso lo dice todo, ¿no?–

–Oh vaya. Te tienen vigilado. Intentaré devolverte conmigo, si te parece, claro.–

–Sí, por favor. Prefiero estar en cirugía plástica.– le pedí con voz suplicante. –No quiero estar con él, porfavor.– Bryan me miró con severidad.

–De acuerdo hablaré con Brooklyn, pero no pretendas ser la víctima aquí.– me dijo un tanto divertido. Escuchamos unos pasos ligeros, Bryan y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo.

–Doctor Kon, aqui está, lo he estado buscando.– era el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes robar a mi interno?– le dijo Bryan molesto. Temí un poco que el esposo de Kai saliera golpeado.

–Porque necesito un interno, ¿por qué más?– dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

–Pero ya hay un interno en ginecología y obstetricia.–

–Sí, pero me dijeron que Ray es un muy buen doctor. Por esa razón quiero que trabaje conmigo.–

Me sentí incómodo que ambos estuvieran peleándose por mí. Voltée a mi derecha y vi que Brooklyn venía hacia nosotros. Me sentí aliviado. Brooklyn me podría salvar.

–Ray, el doctor Ivanov te necesita.– dijo Brooklyn interrumpiendo la discusión.

–Gracias.–suspiré aliviado.

Bryan y el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari comenzaron a discutir con Brooklyn exigiéndole que me dejara con ellos.

–No.– dijo firmemente Brooklyn levantando la voz. –Ray se queda con el doctor Ivanov.–

–Pero... Ivanov, ¿no tiene ya dos internos?– intenté decirle a Brooklyn.

–Es verdad, Ivanov no puede tener tres internos. Así que exigo a Ray para mí.– todos volteamos hacia esa nueva voz, era Kai.

–Con la competencia que existe entre Ray y Ozuma siento que será buena idea tenerlos juntos.– dijo Kai con autosuficiencia.

Justo cuando Lavalier-Hiwatari y Bryan iban a discutir de nuevo, Brooklyn se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó ya fastidiado.

–¡De acuerdo! Kai, te quedas con Ray y Ozuma. Tala se queda con Max y Julia. Bryan con Kane. Miguel con Salima y Michael. ¡Y esa es mi decisión final! Si tienen algún problema guárdenselo. Ray si tienes algún problema con la decisión o te incomoda, te quedas conmigo. ¡Demuestren su profesionalismo señores!– con esas palabras Brooklyn se fue muy enojado.

–Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.– dijo Kai bastante sorprendido.

–Bien, ya todos. A trabajar.– era el doctor Dickenson, el jefe. Voltée a mi alrededor, todas las personas nos miraban. Doctores y pacientes por igual. Me sentí muy apenado. Vi como Kai se alejaba y me fui trás él. Logré alcanzarlo rápidamente.–

–Vaya espectáculo que se armó, ¿no crees?– me dijo Kai con una risita.

–No me parece gracioso. ¿Y por qué me elegiste?– le pregunté molesto.

–¿Preferías estar con mi esposo?–

–No.– permanecimos en silencio. Vi que Kai se dirigía a un quirófano. –¿Kai?–

–De verdad Ivanov te necesita.– detuvo la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar. Nos preparamos para la operación. Cuando estuvimos ya dentro del quirófano, lo primero que vi fue al doctor Ivanov sobre un paciente, que estaba en la mesa, y al parecer tenía una grave hemorragia en el pecho. Ivanov... amm.. digo Tala, intentaba detenerla. Ozuma, Kane y Salima estaban cargando bolsas de sangre.

–Ivanov, nos llamaste, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó Kai.

–¿Tú que crees Hiwatari?– dijo algo irritado. –Ha perdido demasiada sangre, ¿podrías revisar el cerebro? La máquina no detecta señales.–

–De acuerdo, tendré que abrirlo. Ray, ayúdame.– Abrimos el cráneo y Kai se puso a monitorear de cerca los impulsos. –Son muy débiles, pero aún están ahí.– Tala no se había movido ni un milímetro.

–De acuerdo. Ozuma pon otra bolsa de sangre. Salima, Kane necesito que tomen las pinzas y mantengan el pecho abierto, Ray ayúdame. Ponte en mi lugar.– Miré a Kai, se burlaba de mí. –Ray, reacciona.–

–Eh, si lo siento Tala.– me subí a la mesa y cubría la hemorragia.

–Ten mucho cuidado Ray.– me dijo Kai.

–Sí, no presiones muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy débil.– me dijo Tala.

–¿Y cómo voy a saber cuánto es suficiente?– pregunté un poco nervioso.

–Solo tienes que saber.– me respondió Tala.

Ozuma y Kane me miraban con cierto desprecio. Salima, en cambio, me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa. Tala continuó la cirugía, la aorta tenía una pequeña abertura. La cauterizó con mucho cuidado. La hemorragia se detuvo y pude bajarme de la mesa.

–Gracias Ray.– me dijo Tala y comenzó a cerrar. Observé que Kai trabajaba algo en el cerebro. Me acerqué a él mientras cambiaba mis guantes.

–¿Qué sucede?– le pregunté tímidamente. Ozuma se colocó detrás de mí.

–Tenía una vena un poco obstruida, por suerte pude detectarla ahora, pero ya está.– Kai también cerró la abertura.

–Pobre, sólo venía a hacerse un estudio de rutina y salió con dos cirugías muy delicadas. Corazón y cerebro.– dijo Salima.

–Pero... él estaba de acuerdo, ¿cierto?– pregunté a nadie en específico.

– Por supuesto Ray, ¿que clase de médicos crees que somos?– me dijo Tala un poco indignado.

–Lo siento. Pero... yo...–

–Tranquilo Ray, nos dijo que no se sentía bien, que no sabía que andaba mal y nos pidió que hiciéramos lo necesario para curarlo.–

–De acuerdo.–

–Ray, Ozuma vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer. Salima, Kane, Ivanov, deberían ir con Masefield cuando terminen. Les tiene noticias.–

Los tres salimos del quirófano y nos encargamos de revisar a los demás pacientes de Kai.

–Doctor Hiwatari. ¿Por qué Ray Kon está con nosotros?– escuché que le preguntaba Ozuma. Yo iba saliendo de la habitación de un paciente cuando lo oí, por lo que discretamente me escondí detrás de la puerta.

–Está conmigo porque no sabían dónde colocarlo.–

–Pero...– intentó repelar Ozuma.

–Pero nada. Son órdenes de Brooklyn.– dijo Kai con una sonrisa. –Si tienes alguna queja ve con él, pero te advierto que no está de buen humor.– le dijo a Ozuma, retándolo.

–No, está bien.– dijo Ozuma resignado y regresó a revisar a un paciente.

Salí de mi escondite y me encontré cara a cara con Kai.

–Ni se te ocurra.– le dije firmemente.

–Pero... no he dicho nada Ray.– me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lanzándome NUESTRA mirada. Entre cerré los ojos y lo miré seriamente.

–No necesitas decir nada. Sólo... que ni se te ocurra.– le dije firme y comencé a alejarme. –Y deja de poner esa mirada.–

–¿Qué mirada?–

–Nuestra mirada.– Me alejé de ahí rápidamente y fui a la cafetería.

Al llegar ahí me encontré con Max. Lo vi un tanto intranquilo así que me senté con él para hablar un poco.

–Max, ¿qué te ocurre?– le pregunté preocupado.

–¿Qué sucede con Brooklyn? Ponerte a ti con Kai y a mí con Tala.–

–¿Qué tiene de malo?–

–¿Qué qué tiene de malo? A ti te gusta Kai, ¿no? Y... no te lo había dicho, pero a mí me gusta Tala. De hecho...–

–¿De hecho qué Max?–

–De hecho estoy con él, con Tala. Somos pareja desde hace un tiempo.–

–¡¿Qué cosa?– me sorprendió bastante, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero es cierto. Masefield y el jefe lo saben. Tala se los dijo.–

–Creí que eramos amigos. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?–

–No lo creí oportuno, tomando en cuenta lo que te ha sucedido.–

–Bien... gracias... creo.– le sonreí sinceramente. Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y volvimos a nuestros deberes.

Si Brooklyn lo sabía, ¿por qué nos había colocado con ellos? ¿Qué se proponía con eso? ¿Acaso intentaba probar algo? El resto del día continué trabajando con Ozuma. No nos soportábamos, pero era nuestro trabajo ante todo lo demás.

Al terminar mi largo turno decidí visitar a mi hermano. Subí a mi moto y me dirigí al Mercy. De nuevo sentí que alguien me seguía. Creo que esto ya es paranoia, talvez debería ir con los loqueros. ¿Quién podría seguirme? ¿Y para qué?

Al entrar a la sala de visitas vi a mi hermano. A su lado estaba su doctor. Era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel morena.

–¡Hola qué tal! Mi nombre es Mystel, un placer.– me tendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

–El gusto es mío.– le dije estrechando su mano. Sentí como mis rodillas temblaban y un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Él me sonreía felizmente y mi hermano sólo nos observaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¡¿Qué me sucede?


	4. Chapter 4

**Previamente en Ray's Anatomy**:

_Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios.  
>-Lee.- levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla izquierda. -Lee.- repetí y me levanté a abrazarlo. Él me devolvió el abrazo.<br>-Te extrañé mucho.- me dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la mía._

_-Eres el mejor interno que he tenido, ¡no acepto que te alejen de mí!- me dijo muy molesto, gritando._

_-Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...- dije en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?- me preguntó Bryan un poco confundido._

_-Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, es el esposo de Kai. Creo que eso lo dice todo, ¿no?-_

_-Ni se te ocurra.- le dije firmemente._

_-Pero... no he dicho nada Ray.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lanzándome NUESTRA mirada. Entre cerré los ojos y lo miré seriamente._

_-No necesitas decir nada. Sólo... que ni se te ocurra.- le dije firme y comencé a alejarme. -Y deja de poner esa mirada.-_

_-¿Qué mirada?-_

_-Nuestra mirada.-_

_-¿Qué sucede con Brooklyn? Ponerte a ti con Kai y a mí con Tala.-_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-¿Qué qué tiene de malo? A ti te gusta Kai, ¿no? Y... no te lo había dicho, pero a mí me gusta Tala. De hecho...-_

_-¿De hecho qué Max?-_

_-De hecho estoy con él, con Tala. Somos pareja desde hace un tiempo.-_

* * *

><p><em>Al entrar a la sala de visitas vi a mi hermano. A su lado estaba su doctor. Era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel morena.<em>

_-¡Hola qué tal! Mi nombre es Mystel, un placer.- me tendió su mano con una gran sonrisa._

_-El gusto es mío.- le dije estrechando su mano. Sentí como mis rodillas temblaban y un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Él me sonreía felizmente y mi hermano sólo nos observaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¡¿Qué me sucede?_

-Hola, mi nombre es Ray.- le dije un tanto nervioso devolviéndole la sonrisa. No había soltado mi mano, así que retiré la mía de la suya. Me senté al lado de Lee. El doctor permaneció de pie a su otro lado.

-¿Ray? Yo tengo un hermano llamado Ray.- dijo Lee suavemente observándome con una mirada inocente. Le sonreí levemente y cuando se distrajo volteando a la ventana me llevé las manos a mi rostro y comencé a llorar. El doctor se sentó en el descansa brazos a mi derecha. Me abrazó y me acarició la espalda intentando consolarme.

-No se encuentra muy bien, ¿cierto?- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, pero... no. Si no mejora en unos días tendremos que operarlo. Bueno, un neurocirujano claro. Jeje.- me dijo un tanto apenado soltándome.

-De acuerdo.- fue lo único que pude responderle. Permanecimos en silencio un largo rato. El silencio comenzó a molestarme.

-Doctor, ¿usted es psicólogo o psiquiatra?-

-Psiquiatra.- me respondió simplemente.

-Oh...-

-Ray, la foto que tiene tu hermano de ti, ¿tú la trajiste?-

-Eeh... ¿foto?... ah, sí. Es un intento de que no me olvide.- Sin embargo era yo quien había olvidado la foto.

-Lee suele hablarme de ti de vez en cuando. Al recobrar la memoria lo primero en que piensa es en ti.-

-¡¿De verdad?- dije a la vez sorprendido y alegre.

-Sí, de hecho siento que te conozco.- Me dijo sonriéndome aún más. Me sonrojé de nuevo. Vi el reloj de la pared. Tenía que irme a descansar un rato antes de que comenzara mi otro turno.

-Tengo que irme. Un gusto conocerlo doctor.- le estreché la mano de nuevo. El me sonrío. Voltée con mi hermano. Me acerqué a él y le besé la frente.

-Adios Lee.- Él me miró confundido. Suspiré y caminé a la puerta.

-Ray, ¡espera!- me detuve con la mano en la manija y dejé la puerta entreabierta. Voltée hacia el doctor.

-Se que es algo repentino, pero ¿saldrías conmigo a tomar un café o algo?- me preguntó esperanzado. Medité un momento sus palabras. La imagen de Kai vino a mi mente.

-Sí, claro.- Le contesté en un impulso. El psiquiatra se río alegremente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Ray.-

-No hay de que, doctor.-

-Por favor dime Mystel.-

-De acuerdo, Mystel, te veo a las 10 de la noche en un café que está frente al General Hope.-

-Muy bien Ray, ahí nos vemos.- se inclinó un poco y besó mis manos.

Al salir a la sala de espera vi como una persona a mi derecha salía rápidamente del hospital.

Me dirigí a mi casa y descansé unas horas. Tomé un baño y me relajé en la bañera escuchando música. Me sentía emocionado y a la vez nervioso por mi cita. De nuevo la imagen de Kai vino a mi mente. Sacudí mi cabeza y me preparé para mi siguiente turno.

En el hosital a la primera persona que vi fue al doctor Lavalier. Sólo le sonreí un poco al pasar frente a él. Él me respondió moviendo un poco la cabeza. Cuando hacía mis rondas me encontré con Kai. Lo saludé pero me ignoró por completo. Fui trás él, sin saber porque.

-¿Kai?-

-¿Qué sucede Ray?- me preguntó molesto.

-Exacto, ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté confundido.

-Me enteré que estás saliendo con dos al mismo tiempo. Ya veo por qué no te importó terminar conmigo.-

-No se de qué me hablas. Pero bien sabes que terminé contigo porque estás casado.- le contesté molesto.

-¿No será que más bien no querías demasiada gente?-

-Kai, de verdad no sé de que hablas.-

-Miguel me dijo que ves a alguien en el Mercy. Que eres muy cariñoso con él y que también te vio muy interesado en el psiquiatra de esa persona y que de hecho hoy tienes una cita con él, ¿no?- me preguntó con un toque de ironía. Me hizo molestar bastante, así que Miguel fue quien me había seguido. Me sentí humillado por el comentario. La rabia me inundó y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Mis puños se cerraron. Lancé unos de mis puños contra Kai, le di un gran golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡No te metas en mi vida!- le grité mientras él yacía en el suelo sangrándole la nariz.

Me alejé corriendo y me escondí en el armario de materiales. Empecé a llorar descontroladamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kai a juzgarme de ese modo si no conocía toda la historia? Sólo había escuchado los comentarios de su celoso esposo, y ni siquiera me había pedido mi lado de la historia. Mis lágrimas caían como cascádas por mis mejillas.

Escuché unos pasos y vi cómo se movía la manija de la puerta. La había cerrado con llave, pero aún tenía intranquilidad. ¿Quién sería? Esperaba que quien fuera no tuviera llaves. En eso la puerta se abrió. Era Brooklyn. Cuando me vio llorando se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazó. Volví a soltarme en llanto.

-Perdóname Brooklyn.- le dije con voz entrecortada.

-¿Problemas con Kai?- me preguntó con voz dulce.

-Algo así.- logré calmarme un poco.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?-

-¿Pero no es muy difícil ver a los niños enfermos y lastimados?-

-En cierta forma sí, pero también es impresionante ver lo rápido que se reponen. De cualquier problema.- me miró seriamente. Entendí la indirecta.

-Está bien, gracias Brooklyn.- le dije secándome las lágrimas y sonriendo un poco. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos del cuarto de materiales.

-Bien, vamos al pabellón de Pediatría. Te quiero presentar a mis pacientes.-

Brooklyn me presentó a 20 de sus pacientes, el más pequeño era un bebé de dos meses, que tenía un fuerte salpullido, y el más grande era un niño de 12 años, que se había caído ocasionando un brazo roto y un cuello torcido. Todos nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Me sentí realmente afortunado de estar ahí con ellos. Eran realmente optimistas y la buena vibra se contagiaba. Comprendí por qué Max había elegido Pediatría. Esto era realmente agradable. Claro, no era bueno ver a niños mal de salud, te partía el corazón, pero ver sus sonrisas compensaba todo lo malo. Aunque yo quiero ser cirujano, no me vendría mal un tiempo estar aquí. Brooklyn me pidió que cuidara a un pequeño de seis años, mientras lo trasladaban con un especialista.

-Hola, soy el doctor Kon, cuidaré de ti por un tiempo. ¿Cómo te llamas?- lo saludé con una gran sonrisa, entregándole al pequeño un peluche de un pato. El lo tomó y lo abrazó con cariño.

-¡Gracias! Me llamo Kyle.- me dijo sonriendo alegremente. -Me gustan los patos. Mi mamá dijo que me comprará uno de verdad cuando salga.- Se mordió el labio inferior aún sonriendo, abrazó al pato y se puso a mecerse en su cama. Me reí un poco al ver su demostración de alegría.

-Me da gusto Kyle. ¿Cómo te gustaría ponerle a tu pato?- Kyle miró al pato de peluche luego a mí.

-¿Este o el otro?- me preguntó tiernamente.

-Ambos.-

-Este Quack, y el otro... ¡Brookie!- me sorprendió el nombre.

-¿Brookie? ¿Cómo el doctor Brookie?- Los niños lo llaman así.

-¡Sí, cómo él!- Me di cuenta lo mucho que lo querían los niñós, pero no se me hacía raro. Brooklyn tenía un aura muy clamada y hermosa. Incluso le gustaba a los animales.

Permanecí todo el día con los niños, principalmente con Kyle. No vi a ningún otro doctor en todo el día. Inclusó comí con Kyle. El pequeño me contó su vida y yo le conté de la mía, hasta le dije sobre Lee. Con gran optimismo me dijo que no me preocupara por Lee, que todo estaría bien. Por un momento compartí su optimismo y me sentí feliz.

A las diez me encontraba ya en el café, estaba muy nervioso. Entré con calma y examiné las mesas y a los clientes buscando a Mystel. No era un lugar muy grande por lo que no me llevó mucho tiempo examinar todo el lugar. Mystel no estaba ahí. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? Era un iluso al creer que alguien como él se interesaría en mí. ¿Pero por qué me había invitado entonces? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si Lee le había dicho algo sobre mis relaciones anteriores? ¿Y si solo quería probar que tan fácil soy? ¿Y si sólo se burló de mí? Pero... no, él no podía ser de ese tipo de persona. Su invitación había sonado sincera. Talvez era sólo mi mala suerte. Las personas importantes para mí terminan alejándose de una forma u otra. No tenía caso seguir esperándolo, no vendría. Era imposible que viniera.

Suspiré profundamente y me di media vuelta para salir. Choqué contra un fuerte pecho. Sorprendido salté hacia atrás y miré a la persona frente a mí. Era Mystel.

-Oh, ¡ahí estás!- fue lo único que pude decir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eres el mejor interno que he tenido, ¡no acepto que te alejen de mí!- me dijo muy molesto, gritando._

_-Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...- dije en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?- me preguntó Bryan un poco confundido._

_-Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, es el esposo de Kai. Creo que eso lo dice todo, ¿no?-_

_-¿Qué sucede con Brooklyn? Ponerte a ti con Kai y a mí con Tala.-_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-¿Qué qué tiene de malo? A ti te gusta Kai, ¿no? Y... no te lo había dicho, pero a mí me gusta Tala. De hecho...-_

_-¿De hecho qué Max?-_

_-De hecho estoy con él, con Tala. Somos pareja desde hace un tiempo.-_

_-Ray, ¡espera!- me detuve con la mano en la manija y dejé la puerta entreabierta. Voltée hacia el doctor._

_-Se que es algo repentino, pero ¿saldrías conmigo a tomar un café o algo?- me preguntó esperanzado. Medité un momento sus palabras. La imagen de Kai vino a mi mente._

_-Sí, claro.- Le contesté en un impulso. El psiquiatra se río alegremente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas._

_-Gracias, Ray.-_

_Era imposible que viniera._

_Suspiré profundamente y me di media vuelta para salir. Choqué contra un fuerte pecho. Sorprendido salté hacia atrás y miré a la persona frente a mí. Era Mystel._

_-Oh, ¡ahí estás!- fue lo único que pude decir._

* * *

><p>-Oh... ¡ahí estás!-<p>

-Hola Ray, disculpa la tardanza.- me dijo sonriendo.

-No, no hay problema. Me da gusto que hayas venido.- le sonreí.

-Bueno, vamos a una mesa.- Nos sentamos en la parte más alejada de la entrada. Permanecimos en silencio, un incómodo silencio.

-¿Ray estás incómodo?- me preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, sólo nervioso.-

-Yo igual.- me tomó de las manos. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante varios minutos y comenzamos a reírnos de la nada. Poco a poco nos calmamos y el silencio regresó.

-Ray, ¿Lee es tu única familia?- me preguntó Mystel de la nada.

-Oh, sí, lo es. Por eso es tan importante para mí recuperarlo.-

-Ya veo... Bien, pidamos algo, ¿sí?- me dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le devolví la sonrisa.

Le hicimos nuestro pedido a un mesero y mientras esperábamos Mystel apretó más fuerte mis manos, aún no me había soltado y no pensé que quisiera hacerlo.

-Tienes manos muy firmes. Eres un buen cirujano, ¿verdad?- dijo de la nada.

-Me gusta pensar que lo soy.-

-Vaya, ¡qué lindo eres!- levantó su mano derecha y acarició mi mejilla.

Cuando trajeron nuestra orden Mystel al fin soltó mis manos. Comimos mientras hablamos sobre nuestros trabajos y nuestras vidas. Hice unas obvias omisiones. Cuando terminamos Mystel pagó la cuenta y nos pusimos de pie. Sentí como acercaba su mano a la mía y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Caminamos así a la salida.

-Bien, yo me voy para allá.- señalé hacia enfrente, claro al General Hope. Mystel sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondí al beso intensificándolo, cuando el aire hizo notar su ausencia nos separamos y nos despedimos con un pequeño beso.

Mystel se alejó con prisa y yo me di media vuelta. Detrás de mi estaban los doctores Hiwatari.

-Hola doctor Kon.- me saludó el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari.

-Hola doctores Hiwatari.- saludé con timidez. -Con permiso.-

Vi a Kai, parecía molesto, aunque no lograba comprender por qué. Llegué al estacionamiento del hospital y subí a mi moto. Al llegar a mi casa sentí intranquilidad, aunque no tenía idea sobre que, pero era un sentimiento bastante fuerte. Toda la noche seguí con esa intranquilidad y soñé con Lee. Me comencé a preocupar por mi hermano. ¿Estaría bien? Confié que estando con Mystel estaría bien. A la mañana siguiente desperté con la misma inquietud. Vi mi casa, la sombra de Lee estaba por todas partes. Me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegué al hospital me asignaron a la sala de emergencias. Escuché mucho alboroto en el pasillo, me acerqué con cautela. Desde donde me encontraba lo primero que vi fue a Mystel. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba con Lee? Vi como iba ingresando una camilla. Sentí que mi corazón se detendría y me costó respirar. ¡Era Lee! Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Kai a mi izquierda, acompañado de Ozuma. Yo me recargué contra la pared, sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-¿Ray?- me preguntó Kai, levantando una ceja. Me concentré en Lee, estaba consciente y gritaba algo. Al principio no distinguí lo que decía, pero cuando los ruidos formaron palabras...

"No, déjenme, soy interno aquí, tengo que trabajar. ¡Suéltenme idiotas! Incompetentes, sólo quieren quitarme del camino." "No, no padre. No quiero. Ayuda. No quiero el internado, no, no." "Madre, no... no te mueras."

Entre cada frase inconexa su mirada se perdía y su cara palidecía. Kai se acercó a Lee y lo examinó.

-¿Alguien tiene sus datos?-

-Sí, yo los tengo soy su psiquiatra. Su nombre es Lee...- Mystel interrumpió su frase y me miró por un instante. -Lee Kon.-

-¿Kon?- preguntó Kai y también volteó su mirada hacia mí. -De acuerdo, llévenlo a una habitación, yo lo vigilaré.-

-Hola, disculpa, ¿tú eres?- le dijo Mystel sin soltarse de la camilla de Lee.

-¿Cómo no sabes quien soy? Soy el gran neurocirujano Kai Hiwatari...

-De acuerdo, pero no me importa quien seas no voy a abandonar a Lee.- lo amenazó con la voz y la mirada. Kai sólo lo ignoró y llevaron a Lee a una habitación en el ala quirúrgica del hospital. Fui tras ellos. Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación vi que los doctores Hiwatari hablaban en la entrada.

-Kai, son ellos.- decía el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari mirando hacia adentro. Kai miró a Lee y a Mystel.

-El paciente se apellida Kon.- dijo Kai simplemente.

-¿Como yo me apellido Hiwatari?- dijo Lavalier-Hiwatari riéndose.

-No lo sé. Pero recuerdo al psiquiatra. Lo vimos en el café con Ray.-

-Sí, lo sé. Paciente y doctor también se ven muy unidos. ¿No creerás que...? No creerás que Ray es bígamo, ¿o sí?-

-No, no lo es. Si lo fuera se hubiera quedado conmigo.- Kai entró en la habitación. Lavalier-Hiwatari se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario. Se molestó bastante y se alejó de ahí indignado. Ozuma llegó corriendo y entró con Kai. Yo lo seguí y me detuve en la puerta. Al ver a Lee me asusté. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el ataque de risa que tenía. No era una risa alegre, sino una maniática.

"Padre... Jajaja... No... no... mi hermano, mi madre. No. Jajaja... internado... fuego.. no, no, ¡NO!"

Mi corazón se partía con los recuerdos. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta. Me sentía mareado. Avancé lentamente a la cama de Lee. Al llegar, caí al piso. Con todas mis fuerzas subí mi mano derecha y tomé la mano de Lee. Después comencé a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Ray...- su voz sonó tan dulce y llena de amor. Sentí como caminaba hacia mí, se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

-Mystel...- le dije con un hilo de voz y me lancé a sus brazos. No podía dejar de llorar.

-Ray... Conoces al paciente, ¿cierto?- era la voz de Kai.

-S... sí... es mi hermano mayor.- seguí aferrado a Mystel.

-Oh...- fue la única reacción de Kai y Ozuma. Kai se inclinó a mi lado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Ray, lo siento pero conoces las reglas. Debo pedirte que salgas.- Asentí en silencio y me puse en pie. Mystel se levantó conmigo aún abrazándome y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Levantó nuestras manos y besó las mías. Salí cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies. Sabía que tenía que hacer mi trabajo, ir al pabellón pediátrico y cuidar a mis pacientes, pero... necesitaba aire.

Salí por la puerta principal del Hope, de nuevo estaba lloviendo. Levanté mi cara y la lluvia cayó por todo mi rostro. Caí de rodillas y dejé que la lluvia se llevara mis problemas, por un momento estaba yo solo con el Universo. Con cada rayo y cada trueno sentía el rugido de un tigre y poco a poco sentí como cada problema me era arrancado con sus garras. El cielo se iluminó por completo y escuché unos pasos que venían hacía mí. El trueno no tardó en hacer su presencia y todos los cristales retumbaron. Los pasos cada vez se oían más y más cerca. Alguien se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de quien era, pero su presencia me tranquilizó. Llegué a un punto de absoluta calma y escuché su respiración. No... no podía se él... ¿o sí? No, no era posible que fuera él. Me llevé un gran susto al voltear hacia él, pues mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Lee?-


	6. Chapter 6

Tristemente ni Beyblade ni Grey's Anatomy me pertenecen.  
>Sólo la idea original de unirlos.<br>Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Ray's Anatomy:<em>

_Salí por la puerta principal del Hope, de nuevo estaba lloviendo. Levanté mi cara y la lluvia cayó por todo mi rostro. Caí de rodillas y dejé que la lluvia se llevara mis problemas, por un momento estaba yo solo con el Universo. Con cada rayo y cada trueno sentía el rugido de un tigre y poco a poco sentí como cada problema me era arrancado con sus garras. El cielo se iluminó por completo y escuché unos pasos que venían hacía mí. El trueno no tardó en hacer su presencia y todos los cristales retumbaron. Los pasos cada vez se oían más y más cerca. Alguien se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de quien era, pero su presencia me tranquilizó. Llegué a un punto de absoluta calma y escuché su respiración. No... no podía se él... ¿o sí? No, no era posible que fuera él. Me llevé un gran susto al voltear hacia él, pues mis sospechas eran ciertas._

_-¿Lee?-_

* * *

><p>–¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté realmente sorprendido.<br>–Eso mismo quiero saber Ray, tengo un gran pedazo en blanco en mi mente. – me dijo bajando la mirada.

Volteé hacia la entrada, ahí estaban Ozuma, Kai y Mystel. Miré de nuevo a mi hermano había dolor en su mirada.

–Lo siento mucho Ray, no era mi intención lastimarte. – su comentario me sorprendió, ¿recordaba lo que había sucedido?  
>–No tienes por que disculparte Lee, fue un accidente y estoy bien. No te culpes de lo que suce… – Lee no me dejó terminar mi oración.<br>–Gracias Ray, pero ambos sabemos que el fuego no se inició solo. – ¿Fuego? ¿De qué me estaba hablando Lee? Yo pensaba que me hablaba del accidente del carro, pero… no, no podía ser. Me estaba hablando de…  
>–De verdad no quería que me enviaran al internado, lejos de ti. – dijo Lee tristemente. Sí, de eso me estaba hablando. Había pasado hace diez años.<p>

Nuestro padre había decidido enviarnos a un internado, pero a cada uno a uno diferente, y a kilómetros el uno del otro. Lee no podía soportarlo y quemó todas nuestras cosas, incluidas las solicitudes de entrada. Sin embargo, el fuego se salió de control y se extendió por toda la casa. Apenas pudimos escapar y terminé tres meses en el hospital. ¿Por qué se torturaba con eso? Había sido un accidente, sólo eso. Al parecer su mente se había quedado atorada hace diez años. Lee pensaba que estábamos en el hospital por ESE accidente, no el actual.

–De verdad Lee, fue un accidente. Por favor tranquilízate. Todo está bien. Yo estoy bien, y tú también lo estás. Pero… ¿por qué no dejas que los médicos te revisen otra vez? Por si hay heridas internas, tú sabes. – Vaya, ¡qué buena excusa Ray!  
>–De acuerdo Ray… ¿seguro que estás bien?<br>–Claro Lee, todo en orden. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos con los doctores? Están ahí justo en la entrada. – Lee se puso de pie junto conmigo y caminamos hacia los demás. Llegamos al lado de Kai y mi hermano tomó su mano.  
>–Por favor doctor, revise otra vez a mi hermano, el fuego fue realmente grande. – le suplicó Lee. Mystel y Ozuma estaban boquiabiertos, pero Kai permanecía realmente calmado.<br>–Por supuesto, lo revisaremos otra vez, pero también quisiera revisarte a ti. Ven conmigo. – Kai puso a Lee en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevó.  
>–Vaya, realmente puede tratar a los lunáticos. Eso explica mucho. – dijo Ozuma volteando a verme con una sonrisa. De verdad que deseaba golpearlo en ese momento, pero Mystel me abrazó por detrás y Ozuma pudo escaparse.<br>–¿Estás bien? – me dijo preocupado en un susurro al oído.  
>–Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo escapó?<br>–Te vio salir de la habitación, se levantó de la cama, nos empujó a los tres al suelo y te siguió.– me contestó como si fuera algo obvio.  
>–Me hubiera encantado ver eso. – le dije riéndome de solo imaginarme la escena. Me volteé hacia él, lo abracé y lo besé. –Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. –<br>–A mí también. – me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.  
>–¡Ray! – volteé hacia la voz, era Brooklyn, me llamaba desde la entrada. Corrí hacia él, y como estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, comencé a temblar de frío.<br>–Ray, ¿estás bien? Me acabo de enterar que Kai tiene a tu hermano y… ¿quién es este? – Me di la vuelta, Mystel estaba justo a mi lado.  
>–El es… Mystel… el médico de mi hermano. – dije en un susurro.<br>–Bien… – vi a Brooklyn examinando a Mystel de arriba abajo.  
>–Y estoy bien, por cierto. – dije tratando de romper la tensión.<br>–De acuerdo, ve a cambiarte y veme en la cafetería. Quiero saberlo todo. – me ordenó Brooklyn. Miré a Mystel, él sólo me sonrío.  
>–Está bien, de todas formas tengo que revisar a Lee, y prefiero que estés con alguien. No quiero que te quedes solo ahora, ¿bien? – me dijo antes de marcharse. Miré a Brooklyn una vez más, él sólo se encogió de hombros y se alejó.<p>

Fui a mi casillero por ropa seca. En cuanto me hube cambiado, fui a la cafetería para verme con Brooklyn. Me invitó el almuerzo, y le conté todo sobre el accidente que dejó a Lee en este estado y que su mente se quedó atorada diez años atrás en un accidente que me dejó tres meses en el hospital. Brooklyn me dijo que no me preocupara, pero aún así no podía calmarme, estaba muy ansioso.

Unas horas más tarde el jefe me llamó a la oficina. Había escuchado sobre Lee y me mandó a casa. Intenté discutir que me encontraba bien, pero no quería escucharme. Así terminé completamente solo en mi departamento.

Era ridículo, lo último que necesitaba era estar yo solo con la sombra de Lee por todas partes. Terminé llorando en mi cama y me quedé dormido al poco rato. Cuando desperté ya era de mañana, me puse de pie y me preparé para ir al hospital. Lo primero que quería hacer era ver a Lee.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, Salima estaba ahí. Estaban platicando y se veían felices. Me pregunté en donde estaría la mente de Lee. Talvez aún estaba atrapada hace diez años.

–¡Ray! – me volteé para ver quien me llamaba. Era Max. –Ray, ¿cómo estás? Me enteré que tu hermano está en el hospital. – apunté hacia Lee.  
>–Su nombre es Lee, tiene amnesia a causa de un accidente de carro que tuvimos hace unos meses. Pero, creo que ya no está tan mal. – permanecí un momento en silencio. –Kai, lo está cuidando, y también su psiquiatra, Mystel, con el cual tuve una cita el otro día, y Ozuma está a cargo del caso, y no tengo idea que hace Salima aquí, y el jefe me quiere en casa, y no encuentro a Brooklyn. – miré a Max, me veía con la boca abierta. –¿Qué? – casi le dije gritando.<br>–¿Tú… tuviste una cita con el psiquiatra de tu hermano? Y… ¿ahora está aquí trabajando con Kai? ¿En serio? – me dijo en tono de reclamo y con los ojos como platos.  
>–Sí, básicamente así está el asunto. Divertido, ¿no? – lo miré con una sonrisa.<br>–Ray… tienes problemas. – me dijo negando con su cabeza. –En fin, Salima está aquí porque nuestro querido jefe de internos nos volvió a cambiar de residentes. Puedes leer el nuevo acomodo en la tabla de avisos. Pero Salima está con Kai ahora, así que tu hermano está en buenas manos. – me dijo mirando hacia adentro de la habitación.  
>–En eso tienes razón. – Salima volteó hacia nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa. Le devolvimos la sonrisa y yo le di un "gracias" inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ella me dio un "no hay de que" inclinado la cabeza. –Bien, Max, me voy para ver con quien estoy y que tengo que hacer. – me alejé un poco de mi amigo, pero regresé y le di un abrazo al cual el respondió. –Lo siento, necesitaba el abrazo de un amigo. –<br>–Cuando quieras Ray, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. – le sonreí y me alejé a prisa.

Conociendo a Brooklyn, de seguro me había puesto con él. A Max también, o lo había dejado con Tala. Ya sabía que Salima estaba con Kai, la pregunta ahora era… ¿y Ozuma? La duda me mataba así que aceleré el paso, pero para mi buena suerte tropecé con nada más y nada menos que con el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari.

–Lo siento. – le dije en un susurro apenas audible. Él sólo me miró con seriedad.  
>–Bien, aquí estás, te estaba buscando. Brooklyn te asignó de nuevo a mi cargo. – ¿Qué dijo? Como me había tropezado con él justo frente a la tabla de avisos, sólo tuve que inclinarme un poco para leer el nuevo acomodo de internos.<p>

Kai tenía a Salima y a Ozuma, y Miguel nos tenía a Michael y a mí. En realidad el único cambio que hizo Brooklyn con respecto a la vez anterior era movernos a mí y a Salima. Miré de nuevo al doctor Lavalier.

–De acuerdo. – le dije mirando al suelo.  
>–Bien, vamos tengo una nueva paciente, está en estado delicado, tanto físico como emocional, así que se prudente. – Qué sea prudente, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?<p>

Cuando llegamos con la paciente lo comprendí. Al estar haciéndole unos estudios, comenzó a preguntarme el por qué las personas eras infieles. Y por qué había personas que rompían matrimonios. No quise tomarlo personal pero, así lo sentí. Después comenzó a hablarme de cómo su esposo la engañaba con su secretaria.

En eso entró el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari y se quedó platicando con ella. Yo tuve que salir de ahí no podía ni mirarlo, aunque la paciente no sabía nada sentí que me esta culpando por algo. No pude soportarlo.

–Doctor Kon, vuelva ahora mismo a la habitación, aún no ha terminado de examinar a la paciente. – era Miguel, me había seguido en cuanto salí.  
>–Sí, lo siento. Es sólo que… – no pude decir nada.<br>–Su situación con el doctor Hiwatari es algo aparte en este caso, así que le pido que deje el asunto a un lado y se concentre en ayudar a esta paciente. – me dijo seriamente. No parecía molesto, aunque sí sonaba así.  
>–Bien, de acuerdo. – volví a entrar con la paciente y la seguí examinando. Como tenía que llevar unas muestras de sangre al laboratorio, salí de la habitación agradecido del tiempo libre para pensar.<p>

La paciente tenía razón en una cosa, ¿por qué una persona engañaría a su pareja? Aún no le encontraba sentido a lo que había pasado conmigo y Kai, ¿por qué había decidido engañar a su esposo conmigo? Lo único que podía pensar era que Kai era de lo peor, y hasta sentí pena por Miguel Lavalier. Cuando hube terminado en el laboratorio y regresé a la habitación, ahí estaba Miguel con la paciente.

–No, no quiero que él siga en el caso. ¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí! – comenzó a gritar la paciente en cuanto entré. Hasta el doctor Lavalier se sorprendió y se volteó hacia ella.  
>–¿Disculpe? El doctor Kon es una persona muy profesional y hábil en su trabajo, ¿por qué razón lo quiere fuera? – le dijo con tono serio y firme. Debo admitir que me halagó que me defendiera. Aunque me sorprendió bastante.<br>–Los escuché hablando hace rato. El doctor Kon estuvo con su esposo el doctor Hiwatari, ¿cierto? No quiero a ese tipo de personas. Sólo les interesa separar familias– El doctor Lavalier parecía más sorprendido que yo.  
>–Disculpe señora, fui YO quien engañó a mi esposo. Así que le pido de favor que se disculpe con el doctor Kon, ¿de acuerdo? – bien… eso hasta a mí me dejó en shock.<p>

Después de eso, el doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari salió de la habitación y yo permanecí con la paciente, la cual estaba muy sorprendida. Cuando terminé mi turno había una sola cosa que quería hacer.

Lo busqué por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré en el estacionamiento. Él estaba recargado contra su auto mirando al suelo. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros y su cabello mojado cubría su cara.

–¿Él te engañó? – fue lo primero que le dije en cuanto estuve frente a él.  
>–Así que ya te enteraste. No puedo creer que te lo dijo. – Kai levantó su mirada y me observó directamente a los ojos.<br>–No me lo dijo a mí, se lo dijo a una paciente que… mi punto es… ¿él te engañó?  
>–Sí, él me engañó. Y con mi supuesto mejor amigo. – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.<br>–¿Y eso en qué me convierte a mí? ¿En tu venganza? – ahora sí que estaba molesto.  
>–No Ray, en el momento en que entré a mi habitación y los vi juntos, ambos dejaron de existir para mí.<br>–Sí, ¡que conveniente! Olvidaste que tenías un esposo, y te sentiste libre de coj… ehem… de seducir a quien quisieras. – cerré mis puños.  
>–Ray, de verdad no es como te lo imaginas. Mi amor por Miguel murió en cuanto lo vi con alguien a quien llamaba mi hermano. No fuiste una venganza. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real. De verdad te amo. Aún te amo. Para mi Miguel, es un extraño ahora. – intentó acercase a mí pero yo retrocedí los mismos pasos.<br>–¿Y por eso siguen juntos en tu mansión? Si de verdad no te interesara, ¿no crees que ya te habrías divorciado de él? – Kai volteó a verme con una ceja levantada.  
>–No, eso no es lo que quería decir. No me malentiendas, no estoy diciendo que lo hagas pero… Ah, ¡olvídalo! – me di la vuelta para alejarme, pero Kai me tomó por el brazo.<br>–No es tan fácil. – ¿Qué dijo? –Aunque quisiera, no puedo olvidar todos estos años, no puedo simplemente deshacer todo lo que ha pasado. Y…–  
>–Kai… no me interesa. Haz con tu vida lo que quieras, pero déjame tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?– me solté y empecé a alejarme.<br>–Ray, tú viniste a buscarme. –  
>–Sólo quería saber si era verdad. Es todo. Adiós Kai. – me alejé de él a prisa.<p>

* * *

><p>Listo. Capítulo cortito, pero espero les haya gustado.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Beyblade ni Grey's Anatomy me pertenecen.  
>Disculpen la tardanza, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Ray's Anatomy: <em>

_–¿Él te engañó? – fue lo primero que le dije en cuanto estuve frente a él.  
>–Así que ya te enteraste. No puedo creer que te lo dijo. – Kai levantó su mirada y me observó directamente a los ojos.<br>–No me lo dijo a mí, se lo dijo a una paciente que… mi punto es… ¿él te engañó?  
>–Sí, él me engañó. Y con mi supuesto mejor amigo. – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.<br>–¿Y eso en qué me convierte a mí? ¿En tu venganza? – ahora sí que estaba molesto.  
>–No Ray, en el momento en que entré a mi habitación y los vi juntos, ambos dejaron de existir para mí.<br>–Sí, ¡que conveniente! Olvidaste que tenías un esposo, y te sentiste libre de coj… ehem… de seducir a quien quisieras. – cerré mis puños.  
>–Ray, de verdad no es como te lo imaginas. Mi amor por Miguel murió en cuanto lo vi con alguien a quien llamaba mi hermano. No fuiste una venganza. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real. De verdad te amo. Aún te amo. Para mi Miguel, es un extraño ahora. –<em>

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con Kai. Seguía en el servicio del Dr. Lavalier-Hiwatari, pero nuestras conversaciones eran solamente de carácter profesional.<p>

Era Lunes por la mañana, no supe cuándo me quedé dormido, sólo recuerdo el ruido de la alarma del reloj. Me desperté con una gran angustia, tenía un fuerte presentimiento. El presentimiento de que iba a morir. No quería levantarme, me quedaría en cama todo el día.

En eso, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No, no me levantaría por nada, que se fueran. Oí el ruido de la puerta que se abría lentamente seguido de la voz de Max. Había olvidado que le di una copia de mi llave.

–¿Ray? ¡Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde. –oí sus pasos acercándose.  
>–No iré. Tengo un presentimiento. –Max se sentó a mi lado.<br>–¿Qué clase de presentimiento? –me miró con una sonrisa condescendiente.  
>–El presentimiento de que voy a morir hoy –respondí y abracé con fuerza mi almohada.<br>–Hmmm… ¿y qué más? –me preguntó, intuyendo que ocultaba algo.  
>–Bien, no estoy seguro de amar realmente a Mystel y aún pienso en Kai, pero claro, trabajar con su esposo no me deja olvidar que está casado. Además, no estoy seguro qué fui para Kai. ¿Sabías que Miguel lo engañó primero? ¿Fui su venganza, o qué? Y de verdad siento que voy a morir hoy, así que me quedaré aquí en mi cama todo el día –al decir esto, sentí que Max se levantaba.<br>–De acuerdo, ya fui condescendiente. Ahora, mi faceta responsable.

Se subió a la cama y comenzó a patearme en la espalda para que me pusiera en pie. Con eso logró "persuadirme". Me vestí y nos fuimos al hospital.

Al llegar, a ambos nos asignaron cubrir la sala de emergencias. Me dirigía hacia allí cuando me encontré con Kai en los ascensores.

–Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? –me preguntó con preocupación.  
>–Sí –le respondí sin pensar–. Bueno… –volteé a verlo –. Tengo un presentimiento – dije y agaché la mirada.<br>–Sí, he tenido de esos. Tranquilo, ya pasará –me respondió y sonrió.  
>–¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes? –volví a verlo a los ojos.<br>–Lo prometo.

Asentí y seguí mi camino. Kai se quedó a esperar el ascensor. Aunque ya me había alejado, alcancé a escuchar cuando llegó Miguel junto a Kai.

–Hola Kai –lo saludó.  
>–Hola.<br>–¿Qué estás haciendo?  
>–Espero a que pase… –llegó el elevador y Kai subió en él.<br>–¿A que pase qué? –Miguel levantó la mirada buscando a Kai, pero ya se había ido.

Max, Ozuma, Kane, Salima y yo nos quedamos esperando las ambulancias. Llegaron tres. En una venía una embarazada, Salima tomó el caso. En la segunda venía el esposo de la señora, acababan de chocado, Max y Kane tomaron ese caso. En la tercera, con la que nos quedamos Ozuma y yo, ¡había un caos total!

Venía un hombre en una camilla, un paramédico con su mano dentro de una gran herida deteniendo la hemorragia y una mujer, aparentemente la esposa del hombre, que gritaba sin control.

Al herido lo pasamos de inmediato a una sala de trauma dónde observamos su herida superficialmente y tomamos una radiografía portátil. El doctor Ivanov llegó unos instantes después.

–Tenemos que operar, hay que llevarlo al quirófano –nos dijo y miró al paramédico–. Tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
>–Me llamo Eddy.<br>–¿Por qué tienes tu mano dentro de mi paciente? –le preguntó molesto.  
>–No sabía como detener la hemorragia, mi mano fue lo único que la detuvo.<br>–Yo le dije que no lo hiciera –dijo Emily nuestra paramédico de siempre, que venía acompañando a Eddy.  
>–Bueno, Eddy. Lo único que te has ganado un viaje todo incluido al quirófano –le dijo Tala–. Emily, tú puedes retirarte.<br>–Sí claro, él comete un error y lo dejan quedarse –suspiró y salió por la puerta.  
>–Hay que movernos con cautela, no quiero que empeore la hemorragia –nos dijo Tala y comenzamos a movernos lentamente.<p>

De camino al quirófano escuchamos los gritos de la esposa del paciente. ¿Cómo es que aún tenía aire?

–Ozuma, ve con ella. Haz que pare y te diga lo que sucedió –le ordenó Tala, claramente harto de los gritos.

Ozuma primero se sorprendió, luego se indignó y por último enfureció. Volteó a verme pero yo esquivé su mirada. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la señora, sin decir nada.

Cuando estábamos en el quirófano, comenzamos a preparar al paciente. Tala se disponía a abrir un poco más la herida para que Eddy sacara su mano y pudiéramos controlar la hemorragia. En ese instante la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Era Ozuma.

–Señor –dijo sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido, dirigiéndose a Tala.  
>–Ozuma, estoy a punto de operar, lo que sea puede esperar.<br>–No señor, usted quiere hablar conmigo –Tala se sorprendió por la actitud obstinada de Ozuma. Dejó el bisturí sobre la bandeja y se dirigió hacia él.  
>–¿Qué? –le contestó Tala bruscamente. Estuvieron hablando en voz baja durante un momento y no dejaban de voltear a ver al paciente.<br>–¿Estás seguro? –le dijo Tala sonando asustado.

Ozuma asintió. Tala le dijo algo al oído y Ozuma salió caminando a gran velocidad. El doctor Ivanov se volteó hacia nosotros.

–Estamos en una situación muy delicada, el que quiera abandonar la sala puede hacerlo. Sólo necesito a los más indispensables.

Varios salieron por la puerta. Yo me quedé, quería saber lo que sucedía y no soy un cobarde. No abandonaría a un doctor ni a un paciente.

–¿Ray?  
>–Necesita un equipo doctor Ivanov. Yo me quedo.<p>

El anestesiólogo, dos enfermeras, Eddy y yo nos quedamos en el quirófano. Tala nos observó a todos.

–Bien, gracias a todos. Eddy, por favor no te muevas.  
>–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –ese era Eddy.<br>–Eddy, por favor, cálmate –le dijo Tala con voz dulce.  
>–¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando.<p>

Eso era bastante obvio. Estaba enloqueciendo.

–Bien –le respondió Tala y tomó aire–. Al parecer, el paciente y un amigo suyo hicieron estallar una bazuca; sin embargo, no hay orificio de salida, sólo de entrada. ¿Entienden lo que eso quiere decir?  
>–Si es lo que pienso, tengo un dispositivo de munición sin explotar en mi mano, ¿cierto? –dijo Eddy con la cara blanca.<br>–Así es. Cálmate y no te muevas hasta que llegue el escuadrón antibombas. No deben tardar, su respuesta es inmediata y ya mandé a Ozuma a dar la alarma –le respondió Tala.  
>–¿Y si sólo saco mi mano muy rápido? –dijo Eddy temblando un poco.<br>–Prefiero que no te muevas.

Todos respirábamos con dificultad. En cualquier momento podríamos volar en pedazos. Una de las enfermeras miraba a Eddy con preocupación.

–¡Lo siento, no puedo! –dijo ella después de un rato y salió corriendo del quirófano.

Por el riesgo de volatilidad tuvimos que desconectar al paciente del oxígeno, así que la otra enfermera le daba oxígeno con un respirador manual. El anestesiólogo permanecía ante el monitor revisando los signos vitales del paciente. Tala se quedó de pie en la puerta y yo intentaba calmar a Eddy.

En el pasillo se escuchó mucho alboroto. Volteé a ver a Tala con una ceja levantada.

–Están desalojando esta ala del hospital –me dijo muy serio.  
>–Por si volamos en pedazos –dijo Eddy.<br>–Es simple precaución Eddy. Estaremos bien –le dije en tono tranquilizador.

En ese momento entró un joven vestido de negro y con un chaleco antibalas.

–Soy del escuadrón antibombas. Por favor desalojen esta sala todos los que no sean indispensables –nos dijo rudamente.

El anestesiólogo y la enfermera salieron corriendo, yo permanecí al lado de Eddy. Ahora sí que temblaba.

–Por favor sacaré mi mano muy rápido –dijo casi llorando.  
>–¡No! ¡No te muevas! –le gritó el joven del escuadrón.<p>

Sí claro, gritarle a alguien nervioso ayuda mucho.

–Por favor, por favor –suplicaba Eddy.  
>–Tranquilo –le dije y tomé la muñeca de su mano que estaba dentro de la herida. Estaba temblando mucho y su mano de movía demasiado, así que lo sostuve con firmeza.<p>

Lo que pasó un instante después fue tan rápido que apenas comprendo qué sucedió. Estaba sosteniendo la muñeca de Eddy y sentí que la movía hacia fuera, recuerdo haberle dicho "No", y de repente todos se agacharon, Eddy salió corriendo y yo… yo tenía mi mano dentro de la herida. Comencé a respirar con dificultad. El joven del escuadrón y Tala se levantaron. Tala me miró con ojos muy abiertos, estaba aterrado.

–Ray –me dijo con dolor en su voz.  
>–Escucha, necesito que te calmes y respires profundo –me dijo el del escuadrón, ahora con amabilidad–. Me llamo Alex, ¿y tú? –me dijo acercándose a mí.<br>–Me llamo Ray.  
>–De acuerdo Ray, escucha, necesito que no te muevas. Te vamos a poner un chaleco antibalas y…<br>–¿Para qué el chaleco? Si esto explota, el chaleco no me servirá de nada –lo interrumpí.  
>–Sólo déjame ponértelo.<br>–Bien, adelante.

Se colocó detrás de mí y con mucho cuidado me puso el chaleco. Después se movió y se colocó delante de mí.

–Lo bueno es que tenemos la radiografía del paciente y ubicamos el explosivo, lo sacaremos de ahí pronto. Bien, ahora lo no tan bueno…  
>–¡Ja! ¿Hay algo peor que tener la mano en un explosivo? –lo interrumpí con un tono de ironía.<br>–Mira, este quirófano se encuentra justamente sobre el depósito de oxígeno que abastece a todo el hospital.  
>–Así, que si volamos en pedazos aquí, también lo hará todo el hospital –le dije en tono sombrío, y él sólo asintió–. ¿Y bien?<br>–Tenemos que movernos.  
>–Así que no puedo mover mi mano ni un milímetro, pero debemos mover al paciente.<br>–Así es. Ya llegó hasta aquí sin problemas, ¿cierto?  
>–Cierto –le respondí con una sonrisa.<br>–Bien, hay que movernos –dijo tranquilamente y entraron varios hombres del escuadrón –. Ahora paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzamos a movernos muy lentamente. Sólo teníamos que llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, unos cuantos metros. ¡Fácil!

Ahora entendía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que iba a morir hoy. Con mucho cuidado movía un pie delante del otro, mientras me concentraba en no mover mi mano. Un hombre del escuadrón, ya avanzado en años, había tomado el respirador. Miré el movimiento rítmico mientras respiraba para calmarme.

Mi mente comenzó a mandarme imágenes de mi vida, como sabiendo que mi muerte era inminente. Recordé todos los buenos momentos junto a mi hermano y se me hacía un nudo en el corazón al imaginar que lo dejaría solo en este mundo. Luego pensé en Kai; en nuestro tiempo juntos, en sus besos, en su cuerpo, en su embriagante aroma, en sus hermosos ojos… cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo, no recordaba nuestro último beso. Sólo recordaba que la última vez que habíamos hablado, habíamos discutido, y ni me acordaba por qué. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que aún lo amaba.

Levanté un poco la vista y vi a Max, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, de pie a la mitad del pasillo.

–Te dije que sentía que moriría hoy –le dije con una sonrisa triste.  
>–Ray –me miró con ojos llorosos–, estoy en el servicio de Kai, ¿quieres que le diga algo? Me mandó a ver cómo iban aquí –me dijo con voz quebrada.<br>–No, no le digas nada. Es mejor así.  
>–No te pasará nada. No en mi guardia –me dijo Alex–. Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, lo dirás tú mismo.<p>

Continuamos avanzando, miré de nuevo a Max y le sonreí.

–Por si acaso, cuida de Lee –Max asintió.  
>–Tenías que decir que ibas a morir hoy –me dijo llorando, intentando ocultarlo con una sonrisa.<p>

Le devolví la sonrisa y Max se dirigió con Tala, que venía detrás de nosotros. Si moría, no quería que les pasara nada a los demás, en especial a mi nuevo mejor amigo. Miré una última vez sobre mi hombro y vi a Max abrazando a Tala. Deseé que nada malo les pasara y entramos al quirófano.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo, sólo que lo subiré en cuanto actualice la versión en inglés.<br>Gracias por su paciencia.


	8. Chapter 8

Me sentía como en un sueño, todo a mi alrededor estaba borroso. Veía que me hablaban pero no escuchaba ni una palabra. Me estaba invadiendo el terror, pero tenía que calmarme y concentrarme en no moverme y en seguir manejando el respirador.

De nuevo la imagen de Kai vino a mi mente y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

–…ay… Ray… ¡Ray! –salí de mi ensoñación y levanté mi vista. Alex, del escuadrón antibombas, me miraba.

–Lo siento, dime –le respondí.

–Tenemos que retirar el explosivo. Necesito que estés concentrado. Mira, si no te agrada mi presencia, imagina que soy alguien que te agrade, que te de seguridad.

–Bien.

–Ahora, cierra los ojos, respira profundo e imagina a quien tú quieras.

Hice exactamente lo que me dijo y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos vi a Kai frente a mí.

–Kai… –dije en un susurro.

–Ray, el doctor Ivanov hará una incisión para agrandar la herida y que puedas sacar el explosivo.

Asentí. Ver a Kai frente a mí, imaginar su voz, su olor, todo me tranquilizó bastante, pero debía volver a la realidad. ¡No le entregaría el explosivo a Kai!

Volví a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, cuando los volví a abrir levanté la vista. Vi a Alex frente a mí, en la puerta estaba Tala y junto a él estaba Kai.

–Kai… –dije en voz baja.

–Ray… –me dijo con ternura y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.– Vas a estar bien, tienes que estar bien.

Tala entró al quirófano y preparó el bisturí, habían recuperado al anestesiólogo y él se hizo cargo del respirador. Miré de nuevo a Kai, los demás integrantes del escuadrón le decían que se retirara, y él sintió mi mirada. Volteó a verme también y suspiré un "Te amo", él me devolvió un "Yo también". Me dirigió una mirada con mucho amor y yo le respondí con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Miré a Tala, que estaba ahora a mi lado.

–¿Listo? –me dijo con seriedad.

–Sí, listo. Hagámoslo –le dije y respiré profundo. Alex asintió y Tala comenzó a hacer la incisión. Pude intuir lo que pensaba, si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso, golpearía el explosivo con el bisturí y bien… Tala terminó de realizar la incisión sin problemas y ahora sentía el suficiente espacio para mover mi mano. Tomé el explosivo con cuidado pero firme y lentamente saqué mi mano. Me impresioné al ver el dispositivo. Extendí mi mano y lo deposité en las manos de Alex.

–Buen trabajo –me dijo y se volteó lentamente.

El equipo médico entró en ese momento para atender al paciente. Yo seguí en shock. Cuando logré reaccionar, caminé hacia la salida del quirófano. Quería agradecerle a Alex por todo. En cuanto salí vi al equipo antibombas, ya un poco alejados. Alex estaba a punto de colocar el explosivo en una especie de caja cuando escuché un estruendo y una enorme onda me empujó con toda su fuerza hacia atrás. Antes de caer al piso vi hacia delante, no había rastro del escuadrón. Cerré los ojos y sentí el impacto contra el piso.

Cuando recobré la conciencia estaba bajo un chorro de agua. Max me sostenía de un brazo y limpiaba mi cara, Salima me sostenía del otro y me limpiaba los brazos.

–Kai… –dije su nombre de nuevo en un susurro y volví a perder la conciencia.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya era de noche y estaba acostado en mi propia cama. "Gracias Max" pensé. En eso oí que llamaban a la puerta. Con dificultad me puse en pie, sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Llegué a la puerta y al abrirla vi a Kai.

–Kai.

–Ray.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo.

–Sentía que hoy me iba a morir, tenía ese presentimiento.

–No vuelvas ni a pensarlo.

–¿Sabes? Lo único en lo que pensaba era que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos, y que la última vez que hablamos, sólo discutimos.

–Creías que ibas a morir, ¿y pensaste sólo en mí? ¿En nosotros?

Kai recargó su frente contra la mía.

–Aún te amo Kai, no he dejado de hacerlo –dije para mi propia sorpresa.

¿Qué fue eso? Creo que el golpe sí me afectó.

–Yo también te amo –me dijo y me abrazó acercándome más a él.

Me besó. Fue un beso pequeño, pero yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

–La última vez que nos besamos fue aquí en tu departamento. Era una mañana de lluvia. Estábamos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, tú levantaste tu rostro y me besaste. Yo te abracé y tú…

–Yo te dije que quería pasar así el resto de mi vida.

–Sí –me dijo con una sonrisa.

–Aún lo quiero. Deseo pasar junto a ti el resto de mi vida –le dije y volví a besarlo.

Pasé una mano bajo su camisa y con la otra empecé a desabrocharla. Continuamos besándonos y avanzamos hacia mi recámara. Las camisas habían quedado tiradas en algún lugar de la sala. Kai me tiró sobre mi cama y siguió besándome. En eso la cara de Miguel vino a mi mente, seguida por la de Mystel. Empujé a Kai alejándolo de mí y me puse en pie.

–Espera, no… Miguel… Mystel… –dije sus nombres en un susurro.

–¿Acaso lo amas?

–No, digo sí… ¿qué? Ese no es el punto. Usted señor, debe regresar a su casa con su esposo. Gracias por venir, estoy bien. Ahora, ¡fuera!

Lo agarré del brazo y lo arrastré a la salida.

–Pero… si tú… ¡hoy empezaste tú! –me dijo con una risa burlona.

–Sí, pero, no puedes tenernos a los dos. Regresa con tu esposo, ya, fuera.

–Bien, me voy –dijo tomando su camisa.– Pero no olvides que eres tú a quien realmente amo y a quien seguiré amando hasta que muera.

Se puso su camisa, me besó y salió por la puerta.

Yo me quedé de pie a mitad de la sala, con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Me acerqué y la abrí de un portazo.

–Te dije que te fueras –dije algo irritado, pero no era Kai, era Mystel.– Oh, lo siento, creí que eras…

–¿Kai Hiwatari? Me lo encontré en las escaleras.

–Sí, lo siento. Hola –le dije apenado, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

–¿Y tu camisa? –me preguntó en tono frío.

–Ni idea, acabo de despertar. Quedé inconsciente, ¿sabes lo que pasó?

–Sí, todo el hospital se enteró, por eso vine a verte. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien.

Lo abracé pero algo no estaba bien. No sentía lo mismo que sentía con Kai. Estaba conciente de que amaba a Kai, ¿pero a Mystel? No estaba seguro. Pero no sentía la misma atracción.

–¿Y Lee? ¿Cómo está? –le pregunté preocupado.

–Está bien, lo veo mejorando.

–Mystel… si lo nuestro no funcionara, ¿aún cuidarías a Lee? –mi pregunta lo dejó sorprendido.

–Sí claro, Lee es mi paciente primero, pero ¿por qué lo mencionas? –Un frío silencio se extendió entre nosotros. –¿Esto tiene que ver con Kai Hiwatari? –me dijo con frialdad.

–Tengo que confesártelo –suspiré.– Hace tiempo estuve saliendo con él, pero terminamos nuestra relación. Kai está casado. Ya lo superé, ya no lo amo. Te quiero a ti.

–Repite eso último mirándome a los ojos –me dijo Mystel sonando triste.

No me había dado cuenta que había bajado mi mirada. Volví a verlo a los ojos.

–Te quiero –le dije con cariño.

–Dime que ya no lo amas.

Volví a bajar mi mirada, esta vez fui conciente de ello.

–Lo siento… –respondí en un suspiro.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, delatándome aún más.

–Decídete Ray, no puedes tenernos a los dos.

¡Auch! Me devolvió lo que le había dicho a Kai. Me besó y se fue.

Todo me daba vueltas. Imágenes sucesivas inundaron mi mente. Kai, Miguel Lavalier-HIWATARI, Mystel, Max, Tala, Brooklyn… Alex… la explosión… el explosivo en mi mano. Lee gritando. Todo se revolvió en mi mente y de repente… solo vi oscuridad.


End file.
